


Rośliny wojny

by Etincelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: Mirriel, Dark Magic, Drama, F/M, Post-War, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Torture, War
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 11:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10275962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etincelle/pseuds/Etincelle
Summary: Po upadku Voldemorta wszyscy starają się odbudować magiczny świat, ale Ginny wydaje się nie być sobą. Czym zajmowała się, kiedy jej przyjaciele szukali horkruksów? Wojna, tortury, czarna magia, seks i polityka.  I pewnie jakieś inne cuda.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N ogólne:** tekst napisany na akcję walentynkową "Na tropie miłości" na Mirriel. Pomysł na relację należy do Łani i pochodzi z jej cudnego drabble'a (Faworytka), ja go tylko pożyczyłam za jej zgodą i niezrozumiałą dla mnie aprobatą.  
>  **Beta:** SzmaragDrac

Kiedy Voldemort upada po raz ostatni, Harry sprawia wrażenie dziwnie niepewnego. Obraca w palcach różdżkę, rozgląda się z niepokojem, aż wreszcie, gdy napotyka spojrzenie Ginny, uśmiecha się, a na jego twarzy maluje się ulga. 

Ginny też się uśmiecha; triumfalnie, drapieżnie. Chce biec — i może nawet biegnie — do Harry’ego, ale nagle następuje taki chaos, że nawet ostatnia bitwa wydaje się przy nim uporządkowana. Wszyscy jednocześnie wznoszą okrzyki radości i opłakują poległych, chodzą, biegają, podnoszą się z ziemi i upadają, ścigają pozostałych śmierciożerców i proszą o spokój, dlatego jedyne, czego Ginny jest pewna, to wymierzone w nią pełne kpiącego rozbawienia spojrzenie Snape’a. 

Nie może nic poradzić na to, że sama zaczyna się śmiać. 

  


*** 

  


_Ginny wie. Nie umie powiedzieć skąd, ale wie. Może podświadomie zestawiła podejrzanego kiedyś patronusa Snape’a, jelenia Harry’ego i Jamesa, ze zmianą patronusa Tonks. Może przekonało ją o tym właściwie nieuzasadnione uczucie ulgi, kiedy to Snape — a nie Carrowowie — przyłapał ich na kradzieży miecza Godryka. Może chodziło o to, że Snape — jako jedyny ze znanych Ginny osób — zachowywał się dokładnie tak samo po pierwszej bitwie o Hogwart jak i przed nią._

A może _, myśli Ginny, wchodząc na uginających się nogach do kwater Snape’a,_ może wcale wcześniej nie wiedziałam. Może tylko za wszelką cenę potrzebowałam nadziei — bo jeśli nawet Dumbledore się mylił, jeśli nawet on popełnił błąd… — a wszystko to zrozumiałam dopiero teraz. 

  


_***_

  


W pierwszych tygodniach po wojnie wszyscy zajmują się polityką. Początkowo Ginny sądzi, że uciekają w pracę, by nie myśleć o ofiarach, jednak powoli dochodzi do wniosku, iż powód jest inny. Oni — jej rodzina, przyjaciele, znajomi — wydają się uważać, że odbudowa ( _raczej naprawa_ ) społeczeństwa zapobiegnie kolejnej wojnie w przyszłości ( _a wojna jest jak dementor, wojna jest jak dementor, wojna jest, ale masz wybór_ ).

— Co najmniej jakby Voldemorta mogła powstrzymać jedna z tych promugolskich ustaw — prycha pewnego razu Ginny, zarabiając zaskoczone spojrzenia Harry’ego, Rona i Hermiony. 

— Sądzisz, że przyznawanie praw mugolakom jest złe? — pyta Hermiona, a brwi podjeżdżają jej niemal na środek czoła.

Ginny wzdycha. Wie, że powinna wcześniej ugryźć się w język, ale… 

— Nie. Ale nie uważam, żeby ta… tendencja była dobra. Nie rozumiem, po co z góry ustalać dopuszczalne proporcje pochodzenia pracowników ministerstwa, Wizengamotu, profesjonalnych drużyn quidditcha i dworcowych kibli — mówi z irytacją. — Sądzisz, że badania przedstawiające możliwe kombinacje czystości krwi biorące pod uwagę dziesięć pokoleń są w tym momencie najistotniejsze? — dodaje ze złośliwym uśmiechem. 

— Ginny! — woła z wyrzutem Ron, obejmując Hermionę ramieniem, a Harry przygląda jej się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

— Wybacz, Hermiono — mówi w końcu Ginny, już spokojna — ale sama jesteś świetnym przykładem na to, że nie potrzeba żadnego wyrównywania szans. A ja naprawdę uważam, że posiadanie wżenionego w rodzinę wuja mugola nie poprawia w żaden sposób moich zdolności, więc nie rozumiem, dlaczego ma to zwiększać moją wartość. 

— Och, więc oświeć nas, co niby ty byś zrobiła, pani polityk?

Ginny patrzy na Rona z politowaniem, ale milczy. Dobrze wie, jak zareagowaliby na jej propozycję.

— Jeszcze trochę i zrobicie Ministrem Magii jakiegoś charłaka, który wyleciał z Hogwartu po pierwszym semestrze, bo tak wam wyjdzie z obliczeń — mówi po chwili zastanowienia. — Przypomnijcie mu, że warto byłoby zainteresować się na przykład ofiarami leżącymi w Mungu. Albo sierotami. Może obiło wam się o uszy, że Teddy nie jest jedynym dzieckiem potrzebującym opieki. Ale… tak tylko mówię. W wolnej chwili, wiecie — kończy cicho i wychodzi. 

Harry oczywiście biegnie za nią, ale Ginny to nie dziwi. Harry zawsze się martwi i próbuje rozmawiać. I o ile to pierwsze Ginny uważa za słodkie, o tyle drugie… ( _Wojna jest jak dementor, Weasley, wojna jest jak dementor, zastanów się, masz wybór_ ). Ona już nie umie rozmawiać. Nie poważnie. Nie o sobie samej. 

A Harry najwidoczniej powoli zaczyna to dostrzegać, bo wreszcie się poddaje i przerywa przemowę o jej niesprawiedliwym zachowaniu.

— Wiesz, że cię kocham — mówi jeszcze, a Ginny machinalnie się do niego przytula.

Bo Ginny o miłości wie wszystko.

  


*** 

  


— Crucio _— mówi spokojnie Snape, a Ginny już nawet nie próbuje się podnosić. Ma wrażenie, że jej nerwy płoną, jej nerwy, jego pokój, cały świat płonie, a ona tam leży, skulona na zimnej posadzce, posadzka jest zimna, Ginny czuje zimno, może mogłaby jednak... Nie, nie może myśleć, wszystko boli, za bardzo boli, tak boli, że Ginny może tylko wrzeszczeć i…_

— _Lepiej, Weasley — Snape przerywa zaklęcie i podaje jej rękę. — Coś cię rozproszyło?_

— _Ty mnie pytasz, co mnie, kurwa, rozproszyło? — warczy Ginny z wściekłością, ale po chwili opada na fotel i parska ochrypłym śmiechem. — Przypomnij mi, dlaczego nie mogłabym tego ćwiczyć po ewentualnym złapaniu, a nie, kurwa, przed?_

— _Wedle życzenia._ Crucio _! — mówi Snape podniesionym głosem, a Ginny natychmiast zwija się w kłębek i jęczy._

_Tym razem nie jest w stanie skupić się na niczym poza bólem._

— _Co to… Co to do cholery było? — rzęzi, kiedy Snape przerywa klątwę. — To było takie… obezwładniające…_

_Teraz to Snape śmieje się cicho, chociaż ten odgłos ma w sobie tyle wesołości co wcześniejsza inkantacja._

— _Właśnie, Weasley, obezwładniające. Dlatego ćwiczysz to teraz. Z klątwami o zdecydowanie mniejszej mocy niż te, którymi zostałabyś poczęstowana przez śmierciożerców. Dosyć?_

_Ginny przygryza wargi. Zaciskając oczy, przywołuje twarz Harry’ego i potrząsa głową._

— _Jeszcze raz — mówi o wiele bardziej zdecydowanie, niż tak naprawdę się czuje._

Mogę myśleć, mogę myśleć, Cruciatus tylko drażni moje nerwy, tak naprawdę nic się nie dzieje, to minie, to tylko magia, nic złego się nie dzieje, mogę się skupić, mogę wziąć różdżkę, mogę ją przywołać, to tylko nerwy, mogę to zrobić i na pewno… _— powtarza w myślach, ale w końcu nie wytrzymuje i wrzeszczy, wrzeszczy ochrypłym głosem, a potem już chyba tylko jęczy, jęczy i płacze, płacze jak mała dziewczynka, płacze nawet po tym, jak Snape przerywa zaklęcie i wkłada w jej drżące dłonie szklankę wódki._

— _Wystarczy, Weasley._

— _Cruciatus… — mruczy po chwili Ginny. — Łączy nas magia._

_Tym razem śmieją się oboje, ale każde z nich myśli o czymś innym._

_Oboje zdają sobie z tego sprawę._

  


_***_

  


Na Spinner’s End Ginny udaje się dopiero po dwóch miesiącach od zakończenia wojny. Ma dość rozmów o polityce i —co uważa za jeszcze gorsze _—_ wyświechtanych, patetycznych określeń, które tak naprawdę niczego nie mówią. „Najtrudniejsze to znowu się uśmiechać” (wywiad z kimś tam w Proroku), „Miała takie puste oczy, całkiem pozbawione życia” (matka o Andromedzie), „Może żyje, ale jego serce umarło” (Luna o Neville’u, Merlin raczy wiedzieć dlaczego)… Ginny ma wrażenie, że atakują ją z każdej strony, i wie, że jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszy o złamanych marzeniach albo światach roztrzaskujących się na kawałki, to kogoś przeklnie. 

— Wojna się skończyła. Przeżyli. Czego oni, kurwa, jeszcze chcą? — warczy Ginny, wchodząc zamaszyście do obskurnego saloniku. — Dlaczego wszyscy zachowują się tak, jakby to im przydarzyło się najgorsze, a…

— A nie wiedzą, że najgorsze przeżyłaś ty, Weasley? — pyta Snape beznamiętnie, ale przygląda jej się bystro, czujnie.

Ginny przewraca oczami. 

— A co, też lubisz babrać się w gównie? Chcesz pogadać o poranionej duszy czy podobnych bzdurach?

— Właściwie to jedna z ofiar tej wojny o poranionej duszy mogłaby powiedzieć sporo…

Ginny mruży oczy, ale nie ma siły się roześmiać. _Mylą się_ , myśli tylko. _Uśmiechanie się nie jest trudne. Wystarczy wygiąć kąciki ust ku górze. Trudno jest tylko znaleźć powód._

Przez długi czas siedzą w ciszy. Nie potrzebują rozmów, wystarczy zrozumienie. Ginny zastanawia się, czy cokolwiek z tego, co robili — co ona robiła — miało sens ( _bo wojna jest jak dementor, ale masz wybór, masz_ ). Może chociaż raz pokrzyżowała szyki śmierciożercom. Może ktoś przeżył dzięki niej. Może… 

Ginny unosi wzrok na Snape’a i widzi, jak ten wykrzywia wargi w ironicznym grymasie. 

— Nie łudź się — szepcze i przywołuje butelkę wódki. — Wojnę wygrał Potter. To nawet nie była wierność, Weasley. To była głupota. 

Gdyby ktoś kazał Ginny zastanawiać się nad wiernością, prawdopodobnie roześmiałaby mu się w twarz. 

  


*** 

  


_Po ataku na świętego Munga siedzą w milczeniu w kwaterach Snape’a. Piją. Piją tyle, że Ginny rzyga_ — _sama wie, że nazwanie tego wymiotowaniem albo, tym bardziej, zwracaniem, nie oddałoby faktycznego stanu — ale wciąż jest nieprzyjemnie trzeźwa._

— _Kurwa — mówi w końcu, jakby od niechcenia, jakby pytała o godzinę albo komentowała pogodę. — Kurwa jebana mać. Pierdolona kara. Bo to była, kurwa, kara, Snape. To była kara za ten pieprzony zryw. Powstanie sobie wymyślili, Merlinie…_

— _A pierwszoroczni to idioci. Chyba twoja kolej._

_Ginny śmieje się, bardziej z przyzwyczajenia niż rozbawienia (chociaż możliwe, że po prostu przyzwyczaiła się do jego humoru, ale przecież nigdy, nie, nie mogłaby się śmiać, skoro rodzice Neville’a i cała reszta… Tylko że czasami tak łatwo jest wybudować mur, ukryć się gdzieś głęboko i nie myśleć, nie pamiętać, nie zastanawiać się i nie czuć, nie czuć, nieczućnieczućnieczućnigdywięcejniczego) i nalewa sobie kolejny kubek wódki, jednak odstawia go na bok._

_Czasami ma wrażenie, że alkohol to jedyne, co pozwala jej przetrwać, nawet jeśli nie pomaga zapomnieć._

_A potem Ginny wstaje i zaczyna się rozbierać; szybko, ale spokojnie. Widzi, że Snape robi to samo, i uśmiecha się krzywo._ Może nie tylko alkohol _, myśli z ironią._

_Kanapa jest wąska i niewygodna, ale dobra — odpowiednia — do seksu. Do pieprzenia się. Do wszystkiego, co robią, a co nigdy nie jest kochaniem się. Kanapa (a także stół, biurko, podłoga i ściany) pozwala zachować właściwą perspektywę — tak samo jak to, że Snape jedynie szczypie lub gryzie jej sutki, a niemal każdy dotyk jej dłoni zostawia mu na plecach czerwonawe pręgi._

To nawet nie jest pożądanie _, myśli Ginny, paląc papierosa. To tylko… zrozumienie. Jedność. Nawet jeśli są tak skrajnie różni._

_Kiedy wrzuca niedopałek do popielniczki, myśli już tylko o walce._

  


_***_

  


W Norze od kilku dni wszyscy wałkują jeden temat. Snape trafił do Azkabanu i każdy z domowników czuje się zobowiązany do bezustannego wyrażania oburzenia naprzemiennie z nieudanymi jak dotąd próbami zwrócenia mężczyźnie wolności. Wywiady dla Proroka, konferencje, prośby, groźby i niezliczona ilość przeróżnych spotkań w Ministerstwie Magii nie przynoszą rezultatu.

Nawet Wybraniec napotyka mur niezrozumienia i to nie tylko ze strony urzędników. 

— Nie mogę w to uwierzyć… Poszedłem z nim porozmawiać, a on się nie odezwał ani słowem! Nawet na mnie nie spojrzał!

Ginny przygląda się z rozbawieniem jego rosnącej frustracji. 

— Harry, naprawdę sądzisz, że ktoś, kto przez lata szpiegował Voldemorta i przeżył, dałby się zamknąć ot tak w więzieniu?

— Co? Co sugerujesz?

— Nic — odpowiada machinalnie Ginny i wzdycha ciężko. Nie jest przyzwyczajona do tego, że musi coś tłumaczyć. Uczyła się raczej nie marnować czasu na wypowiadanie oczywistości. — Po prostu… wydaje mi się… Harry, skoro on nawet nie chciał cię widzieć, to… Pomyśl. Może on _chciał_ tam trafić. Może chciał…

— Oszalałaś? Przecież oni planują dla niego pocałunek, kto normalny zgodziłby się na coś takiego? I dlaczego? Dlaczego teraz, kiedy już wszystko skończone? To, co chcą zrobić, jest po prostu nieuczciwe, Snape był po naszej stronie. 

_Właśnie dlatego, że wszystko się skończyło._ _Właśnie dlatego_ , myśli Ginny, ale tylko wzrusza ramionami _(wojna jest jak dementor, wojna jest jak dementor, ale masz wybór)._ Wie, że ten pocałunek tak naprawdę niczego nie zmieni. 

A w uczciwość Ginny nie wierzy od dawna. 

  


***

  


_Ginny nigdy nie czuje się tak silna jak podczas swoich małych wypadów, jak zawsze określają jej akcje._

_Wymykanie się z Hogwartu jest łatwe. Z Mapą Huncwotów poruszanie się po zamku nie stanowi problemu (nawet jeśli Ginny nie może powstrzymać głośnego śmiechu, przypominając sobie sfrustrowaną minę Snape’a, gdy ten — mimo poznania inkantacji — jedyne, co sam uzyskiwał od pergaminu, to stek wyzwisk), a z kwater Snape’a może udać się siecią Fiuu na Spinner’s End bądź — w razie potrzeby — Grimmauld Place, gdzie zawsze czekają na nią zestawy świstoklików._

_Kiedy przemyka się ciemnymi uliczkami Londynu, żyje. Naprawdę żyje. Wie, że może przegrać, ale to o wiele więcej, niż miała wcześniej — to szansa. Szansa, żeby coś, cokolwiek zrobić. Szansa, żeby nie bronić się, nie chronić, nie bawić w dziecinny opór, tylko walczyć. Walczyć nie o coś, a przeciwko komuś — bo nawet jeśli tylko Harry może wygrać wolność, to ona wciąż ma szansę walczyć przeciwko śmierciożercom — nawet jeśli w ostatecznym rozrachunku to nie będzie miało żadnego znaczenia._

_To Ginny zabija Avery’ego. Nie trafia Avadą z ukrycia, ale ostatecznie w pojedynku jest górą. W myślach dziękuję Snape’owi za wszystkie lekcje, a potem wymiotuje tak gwałtownie, że nie jest w stanie aktywować świstoklika._

— _Nie bezcześcimy zwłok, Weasley. — Słyszy nagle i parska śmiechem. Krztusi się ostatnimi wymiocinami, ale mdłości przechodzą, by już nigdy nie wrócić w podobnej sytuacji._

_A później są następni. Wracający z pubów, bali, randek, spotkań. Ginny nie pamięta większości imion ani twarzy. Liczy się tylko taniec z różdżką, śmigające zaklęcia — zawsze, zawsze zielone — i ta pewność siebie, którą może dać tylko świadomość własnej siły. Świadomość tego, że potrafi walczyć i potrafi zabijać._

— _Łączy nas magia — mówi Ginny zawsze, kiedy Snape jest z nią, a ich klątwy jednocześnie trafiają w przeciwnika._

_Snape zawsze się śmieje, ale nigdy nie patrzą sobie w oczy. Wystarczy, że wiedzą. Nie muszą jeszcze oglądać._

  


_Tylko jedna z ofiar ginie w Hogwarcie. Kiedy Ginny spotyka przed gabinetem Snape’a Zachariasza Smitha, rzuca Avadę niemal odruchowo._

— _Ginny? — Piskliwy głos Neville’a każe jej się natychmiast odwrócić, ale zanim zdąży zareagować, słyszy kolejną osobę._

— Obliviate!

_Ginny bez słowa bierze Neville’a pod rękę i prowadzi do Pokoju Życzeń._

— _Mogłam zrobić to sama — mówi po powrocie._

— _Komu ufasz, Weasley?_

_Ginny przygryza dolną wargę. Z większością osób była zbyt mało związana, by uznać, że w imię zasad mogłyby się dla niej poświęcić. Z pozostałymi — za bardzo, by mogły poświęcić ją. Snape… Snape zabiłby ją bez mrugnięcia okiem, gdyby zagroziła jego pozycji. I martwiłoby ją, gdyby było inaczej._

— _Nikomu — odpowiada po chwili. — Nie zamierzałam wtajemniczać…_

_Snape przerywa jej skinieniem głowy._

— _Hogwart to nie miejsce na twoje zabawy — cedzi._

_Ginny wie, że Snape tak naprawdę chciałby powiedzieć dużo więcej, i cieszy się, że ten zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie musi._

— _Smith donosił Carrowom._

— _Wiem. Nie robił tego z własnej woli._

— _Wiem — wzdycha Ginny. Jest zmęczona, ale cieszy się, że nie musi niczego wyjaśniać. Oboje wiedzą, że nie zrobiła tego z zemsty, tylko dla bezpieczeństwa._

_Czuje dziwne ukłucie, gdy uświadamia sobie, że jej rodzina i przyjaciele nie zrozumieliby, nawet gdyby wyjaśniła._

  


***

  


Kiedy odbywa się egzekucja Snape’a _—_ w założeniach cicha i zamknięta dla publiczności, ale oczywiście Harry, Hermiona, a także Weasleyowie zostają wpuszczeni, by mogli okazać szacunek czy inną zupełnie bezwartościową rzecz _—_ Ginny wybiera się na jedno z otwartych spotkań organizacyjnych do ministerstwa. Nie rozumie, jakim cudem w niemal trzy miesiące po wojnie społeczeństwo czarodziejskie wciąż pozostaje w proszku i używa jakiegoś kółka plotkarskiego w ramach władzy ustawodawczej, ale wie, że to jej jedyna szansa _—_ kiedy nie będzie Harry’ego, Rona i Hermiony, ona, jako narzeczona Wybrańca, a także bohaterka wojenna (nieważne, jak kuriozalnie brzmi to określenie w kontekście przekonania, że przez cały rok mazała po hogwarckich ścianach, a w ostatniej bitwie rzuciła kilka oszałamiaczy), miała szanse na wysłuchanie. 

_No, Snape, niech TO będzie mój hołd dla ciebie_ , myśli, podnosząc się z miejsca z krzywym uśmiechem. _Ciekawe, czy uznają, że jestem tutaj w zastępstwie Harry’ego i reszty._

— Wnoszę o włączenie nauczania czarnej magii w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie _—_ mówi krótko, a szmer przebiegający przez salę upewnia ją, że również wystarczająco wyraźnie, by wszyscy zrozumieli.

— Gin… — zaczyna Shacklebolt, ale poprawia się, gdy tylko dostrzega jej uniesioną brew. — Panno Weasley, czarnej magii naucza się tylko w Durmstrangu i…

— I tylko Durmstrang oparł się Voldemortowi, mimo że wyszło z niego o wiele więcej zwolenników Voldemorta niż na przykład z Beauxbatons.

— Panno…

— Nie. Tylko dwa zdania i zostawię to państwu pod rozwagę, proszę — przerywa Ginny. — Brak czarnej magii w szkole sprawia, że uczą się jej na własną rękę tylko ci, którzy zamierzają jej _użyć_. Czy nie lepiej byłoby, gdyby pozostali mieli większe szanse na obronę? — pyta i odwraca się na pięcie, ale widząc niedowierzanie w spojrzeniu Kingsleya, zatrzymuje się i dodaje spokojnie: — Najlepszą obroną jest atak.

Ginny wychodzi szybkim krokiem z Ministerstwa. Wie, że egzekucja niedługo powinna się skończyć, i nie chce jeszcze spotykać się z Harrym. Nie jest pewna, jak ten zareaguje na jej małe wystąpienie — a że jakoś zareaguje, to pewne. Wreszcie Ginny wzdycha ciężko, ale podejmuje decyzję i deportuje się. 

Dom przy Spinner’s End jest pod stałym nadzorem Ministerstwa (Ginny mimowolnie zastanawia się, jak mogą ogarniać nadzór nad budynkiem — budynkiem, do cholery jasnej! — i łapać śmierciożerców, a nie radzić sobie ze zorganizowaniem nowego, choćby w miarę sensownego rządu, skoro już tak absolutnie chcą się odciąć od poprzedniej struktury), ale okazuje się, że bycie narzeczoną Harry’ego przynosi niemal takie same profity jak bycie mugolakiem, i strażnicy przepuszczają ją bez zbędnych pytań. 

Ginny czuje się dziwnie, przechodząc przez ciche pomieszczenia. Ma wrażenie, jakby ta zapomniana ostatnio Ginny, Ginny-za-murem, może nie przebudziła się, ale przynajmniej przeciągnęła przez sen, a to, Ginny wie, może się bardzo źle skończyć — można mieć puste oczy jak Andromeda i martwe serce jak Neville, można się nie uśmiechać, pękać na tysiąc kawałków i… 

Ginny przełyka ślinę i schodzi szybko do piwnicy. Dom został przeszukany, ale jest pewna, że skrytka Snape’a została nienaruszona. Ginny przykłada dłoń do zimnego kamienia, mamrocze inkantację i wreszcie wyciąga ze środka małe zawiniątko. 

Pierwsza i ostatnia przysługa Snape’a. 

  


***

  


_Kiedy spotykają się przed ostatnią bitwą, nie rozmawiają wiele. Czekają. Dopiero kiedy Ginny zbiera się do wyjścia, Snape podnosi się z miejsca._

— _Weź to — mówi, wciskając jej w dłoń szklaną fiolkę. — Bezbolesna i błyskawiczna. Jeśli się zdecydujesz, nie zdążysz się rozmyślić._

_Ginny kiwa głową. Jest zaskoczona. To… Nigdy wcześniej Snape nie zrobił niczego dla niej, dla niej, a nie dla wojny. Bierze głęboki wdech. Jak zawsze wiedział._

— _Wojna jest jak dementor, Weasley — mówi jeszcze i Ginny niemal podskakuje, ale jednoczenie zdaje sobie sprawę, że Snape raczej głośno myśli, niż świadomie zwraca się do niej. — Wojna jest jak dementor, a ty…_

_A Ginny słucha, ściskając w dłoniach fiolkę jak największy skarb._

  


_***_

  


Ginny składa przysięgę małżeńską jasnym, pewnym głosem, wpatruje się w zachwyconą twarz Harry’ego, kiedy strumień magii oplata ich dłonie, i pozwala pocałować się wśród wiwatów gości.

I nagle myśli, że nawet jeśli wciąż będzie unosić kąciki ust zamiast się uśmiechać, jeśli nie pójdzie nigdy na grób Snape’a w obawie przez zbudzeniem Ginny-za-murem, a walka o czarną magię będzie żmudna i powolna, to może — _tylko może, ale to wciąż więcej_ , powtarza sobie Ginny — to może ona też wykradnie jeszcze dwadzieścia lat. 

Bo nawet jeśli wojna jest jak dementor, wszyscy mają wybór. 

A Ginny też ma coś jeszcze do zrobienia. 

  


  



End file.
